


All That Noise

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are not for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Noise

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #453 "noise"

“Gibbs!” Abby gasped, clutching the CD he’d just handed her. “This is— It’s— This isn’t even out until next week!”

He shrugged. “Guy owed me a favor.”

“And you used it for this?” she asked. “You don’t even like my music, Gibbs, you think it’s noise.”

“It _is_ noise,” he told her. “But it’s noise you like. I don’t have to understand it to appreciate that you do.”

Abby grinned. “You’re the best, Gibbs,” she said. “You wanna listen to it with me?”

“Abs,” he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Not a chance. Enjoy your noise.”

“I will.”

THE END


End file.
